


Songs of the Lost Souls

by liru



Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Familial Soul-Mates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, lots of singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: "Goodbye to all my darknessthere’s nothing here but lightAdieu to all the faceless things that sleep with me at nightThis here is not make upit’s a porcelain tombAnd this here is not singingI’m just screaming in tune!"Farewell Wanderlust-The Amazing Devil
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Thomas Sanders, Liru/Jacques Septique, Liru/S34N, Liru/Shawn Flynn, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a Comment!

“Are you sure your fine, the city is pretty big I can-”

“Jacques! I’m fine, I’m just exploring near the tower.” The blonde sighed exasperated into the phone. A fluffy black and white cat sat on her shoulder with a pink service cat vest on, attached to a leash in her hand while a small white fluffy cat walked next to her wearing a bright green service cat vest, also attached to the leash in her hand thats wrapped around her wrist as well.

“I know but still, it can be pretty dangerous.” The green haired Irish-French man fretted over the phone.

“I’m fine. I wouldn’t have moved here if I couldn’t handle it and I highly doubt you would have bought me an expensive ass apartment either. Still mad at you for that by the way.” She says, letting the cat on her shoulder lick her head.

“Grateful, but mad.” Jacques laughs softly, shaking his head fondly as he does.

“I know you are.” He says in a loving voice that makes the blonde’s heart stutter for a second. 

“Well if you don’t mind,”

“I do.”

“IF, you don’t mind, I’m going to continue to explore.” She says with a slight smile, her tongue poking her cheek as she does. Jacques sighs over the phone, knowing he lost their little… whatever that was.

“Alright, alright, fine. I’ll leave you alone about it.” He concedes. She grins more as she stops, waiting to cross the street, ignoring the people watching and _attempting_ to record her cats.

“Thank you darling, I’ll see you and the others tonight.”

“Alright, Love you.”

“Love you, too.” They both hung up just as Liru got across the street before the both froze, realizing what they said to each other. Jacques looks over to two of his brothers, Shawn and Sam, who are looking at him with their mouths agape while Jacques is flushed red, heart racing a million miles an hour. It’s quiet for almost a minute before Shawn picks up his sketchbook and repeatedly smacks his brother's arm.

“You fookin Idiot.” Shawn hisses out between his teeth.


	2. Chapter 1: Man in a Magic Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liru meets a Man in a Magic Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!

“Are you sure your fine, the city is pretty big I can-”

“Jacques! I’m fine, I’m just exploring near the tower.” The blonde sighed exasperated into the phone. A fluffy black and white cat sat on their shoulder with a pink service cat vest on, attached to a leash in their hand while a small white fluffy cat walked next to her wearing a bright green service cat vest, also attached to the leash in their hand thats wrapped around their wrist as well.

“I know but still, it can be pretty dangerous.” The green haired Irish-French man fretted over the phone.

“I’m fine. I wouldn’t have moved here if I couldn’t handle it and I highly doubt you would have bought me an expensive ass apartment either. Still mad at you for that by the way.” They say, letting the cat on their shoulder lick their head.

“Grateful, but mad.” Jacques laughs softly, shaking his head fondly as he does.

“I know you are.” He says in a loving voice that makes the blonde’s heart stutter for a second. 

“Well if you don’t mind,”

“I do.”

“IF, you don’t mind, I’m going to continue to explore.” They state with a slight smile, their tongue poking their cheek as she does. Jacques sighs over the phone, knowing he lost their little… whatever that was.

“Alright, alright, fine. I’ll leave you alone about it.” He concedes. They grin more as they come to a stop, waiting to cross the street, ignoring the people watching and _attempting_ to record their cats.

“Thank you darling, I’ll see you and the others tonight.”

“Alright, Love you.”

“Love you, too.” They both hung up just as Liru got across the street before the both froze, realizing what they said to each other. Jacques looks over to two of his brothers, Shawn and Sam, who are looking at him with their mouths agape while Jacques is flushed red, heart racing a million miles an hour. It’s quiet for almost a minute before Shawn picks up his sketchbook and repeatedly smacks his brother's arm.

“You fookin Idiot.” Shawn hisses out between his teeth.

Meanwhile, Liru’s face is flushed red with their heart beating rapidly in their chest before a happy grin on their face as they begin to giggle to themself as they walk.

“He loves me.” They giggles out through the knuckles pressed to their mouth, phone still in hand. Their cats just purr in response, Izzy rubbing her head against Liru’s while Marvin rubs up against her leg before continuing to walk next to them. They put their phone in their pocket as they walk with a slight skip in their step. 

You see, her and the three brothers or well four technically, Angus doesn’t really stay in one spot for very long, have been dating for a few months now, back when they still lived on the other side of the country, and since they finally decided to move, they suggested that they move here, to this city, Dago(Day-go). After some explaining of what's going on in the city, meaning the unhinged “demon” and the somewhat high crime rate, but their brothers also lived there, they agreed happily. Besides, anywhere is better than there, especially if they’re there.

Anyway, after a few minutes of sheer giddiness, like a kid who just tasted smores for the first time on a summer night around a campfire, they manage to calm herself down but she still had a pink tint to her cheeks and a smile on her face but not enough to draw anyone's attention. They look around at the little stores around, looking for anything interesting before finding an supposed Magic and Oddities shop right beside them. 

With a small shrug, they walk into the store nearly jumping as a voice comes from the back of the shop.

“I’ll be with you in a minute!” A male Irish voice with a slight hint of a French accent mixed in, calls out. They tilt their head looking around the shop, surprised at the magic that covered the entire place. It was a beautiful regal purple with a mix of red, blue, electric green and a forest green with streaks and flecks of gold everywhere. They find it rather fitting when his voice sounds the same way it looks although the lingering bits of black in the magic makes them a bit uncomfortable. They bent down picking up the white cat, who was watching the gold in the magic with wide eyes.

They walks around the shop browsing the oddities and books and ingredients with interest. There’s a smell of Lavender with burning Jasmine incense and a hint of fresh Basil. They take a quiet but deep breath noticing that it clings to the magic as well and sounds faintly of Gothic Ballroom Music and something that sounds like an electric violin. Very soothing and something that they could relax to but also something that makes them want to dance. She might actually paint something based on it.

They're looking around noticing that the electric green was the same electric green that was mixed in with Angus’, Jacques’, Shawn’s and Sam’s. Yes they have magic, they haven’t told them yet but it doesn’t matter, they're happy to wait until they're ready. But that doesn’t stop the fact that they can see it as well as someone with 20/20 vision can see the world around them without glasses. Liru just happens to see more than that, and hear, feel, smell and taste. 

It’s more of a burden though, when you're trying to get away from it, trying to at least pretend you’re normal in a world that loathes anything different unless it benefits them, the city’s hero for instance and his occasional assistant. Trying to be normal when the first 20 years of your life was made hell just because you’re different. They wander around the store, not processing anything, deep down the lava pit that is memory lane until the voice snaps them out of it.

“Hello there! My name’s Marvin, can I help you with anything on this sunny afternoon?” The voice snaps them out of her little trip as she jumps a little and turning to the voice and jerking back a little at the familiar face, near carbon copy to Jacques’s if not for the slightly darker brown hair dyed a spring green and went down to his mid back and tied into a ponytail. On top of that he had Royal Blue, almost cat-like eyes that she found rather fitting for him, with scars definitely made from some form of claws that had scratched over his eye’s. 

Who ever gave them to him was obviously not trying to blind him, or he’s just that good at healing magic but most likely a mix of the two if the magic that comes from it is anything to go by, dark and controlling.

‘ _Most likely under the influence of a αφέντης των μαριονετών._ ’

“Miss?” They snap out of their thoughts and realizes they been staring, face flushing a deep red.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Their voice is shy and quiet and extremely apologetic and she puts her head in their head muffling her repeated apologies. The shop owner smiles rather amused despite himself right now.

“It’s quite alright, miss, long day?” He asks with a friendly smile as they look at him through their fingers while her cat’s lick their arm and forehead in a comforting way, purring softly. They slowly nod a little as they put the hand down, resting it on Marvin’s back who purrs just a little louder.

“More like a long week.” They smile sheepishly at him, picking at the white crystal bracelet with a golden rose around their right wrist.

“Ah, understandable miss, are you new here? I don’t think I've seen you around the city.” He asks, his head tilted ever so slightly, looking them up and down curiously. They nods a bit, swallowing a bit, wanting to ask him if he was one of the trio’s brothers.

“Yeah, I um, I just moved here a week ago.” And um it’s Mx. Right now at least.” She tells him a bit shyly and feels her heart stutter slightly when his eyes light up a little.

“Ah, apologies Mx.” He says, forcing down his excitement, wondering if sh- they’re genderflux like him.

“It’s no problem, you didn’t know.” The blonde smiles at him relaxing a little, rather grateful for the small blessing of finding someone who isn’t an asshole.

“Well if you need anything let me know, I’ll be right here.”

“Alrighty then.” They smile before continuing to browse, actually looking at them now rather than just walking aimlessly. Once they’re out of sight behind a few shelves, the shop owners smile drops as suspicion sets in. 

The blonde has magic that seems to wrap around everything, as if curious, and shines like the sun and moon while looking like the very fabric of space itself. It’s comforting but he knows that it could turn on him in a second if he had any malicious intent towards them. He notices that there seems to be a dark grey almost black type of magic that forms into bones shaped as six arms and hands that seem to be holding wing type bits of space that stand out from the rest of the space type magic.

The magic seems to outline three pairs of horns as well, a pair that waved up wards, a pair that went back before curling against her cheek and a pair that reminded him very much of bull horns. The pair that curled around their cheek had a rose gold streak that followed the curve of it and a gold one that followed the curve of the bull like horns. Next was the one that was shaped as a long eight or nine foot rainbow tail with a whitish yellow pink spike at the end. The tail seemed to sway along the floor calmly while they browsed. And to top it all off, they had familiar bond’s with the two cats that they came in with and two more that are clearly somewhere else.

Despite the beauty and comfort that the magic brings, he’s a bit weirded out by the fact at how familiar it is. It reminds him of his brothers but still somehow different. He knows for a fact that they haven’t met before but the familiarity is undeniable, almost as if his soul is going ‘Oh, there you are’ and it doesn’t make any sense because the only other people that have made his soul feel that way were his brothers. And not because they are brothers, but because they’re soulmates.

Familial obviously, but this one feels a little different and not in a platonic way almost in a romantic way. But how? The only way that could be possible-

‘ _Oh._ ’ He feels heat begin to rise to his cheeks. Long blonde hair, tan skin, Midnight Blue eyes and a scar on her chin that goes up to below her eye.

‘ _They must be Liru._ ’ His brother’s girlfriend. His heart drops a little but also speed’s up from excitement, after all his brothers are pretty sure that they're soulmate’s with all of them. But at the same time, she clearly hasn’t told them about her magic. And he supposes it’s understandable, people with anything to be considered magic or “superhuman” are usually murdered for it. No ifs, ands, or buts. And I can only imagine what they've been through to have halo’s turn to horns. 

He swallows a bit harshly as she walks up to the counter, the white cat on her other shoulder, and the pink bracelet with a silver rose that was on their left wrist was now on their right with the white and gold one. Taking mental note of what she picked out. An old book in Latin, a few different types of crystals, he knows those are meant to ward off nightmares and can’t help but feel as if his theory about her hidden horns are correct, and few other assorted things including a few small jars of paint. They set them on the counter as he begins to ring them up.

“Will that be all for today?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” She pulls her attention away from the feeling of the phantom wings wanting to wrap him up and pull him close and never let go, the exact feeling they got and still get when around the four men she’s dating who, not to mention, are her romantic soulmates, four of them at least.

“I’m actually wondering something though.” His heart jumps to his throat for a second before he continues putting her items in a paper bag.

“What do you wish to know?” He asks with a small smirk as he hands her the bag in exchange for the money.

“Is your last name Mcloughlin?” They finally ask. Marvin freezes for a second before he continues to pull out their change from the register.

“Why yes it is. Why do you ask?” He swears his heart skips a beat from the smile that spreads over their face.

“Your brothers told me about you!” She takes her change, haphazardly shoving it into her pocket before she sticks her hand out for him to shake. 

“I’m Liru, I’m dating Angus, Jacques, Shawn and Sam!” They announce excitedly and any suspicion melts away at the sight. He grins happily,

“I’m Marvin,” He grasps her hand but the both freeze as veins filled with space fly up his hand and under his sleeve and purple and green swirls dance up their arm until the lyrics write themselves on her bicep and on Marvin’s shoulder. They stare at each other for a full minute once the colors die down, a blush dusting both of their cheeks. 

‘ _Looks like they were right._ ’ The magician thinks before snapping out of the trance first. With a sly smirk, he turns their hand over and brings it up to his mouth and presses a kiss to her knuckles. Liru’s face turned red almost instantly, the cats on her shoulders seeming to almost snicker and smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Liru, Ma âme sœur.” She let out a squeak as she shyly curls in on herself a little, pulling her hand away as he lets go, standing back up straight looking directly at her with a smile.

“I-it’s nice to m-meet you too, η αδερφή ψυχή μου.” His eyes light up even further and they swear his pupils grow bigger with a gold ring around it.

“Ααα, μιλάς και ελληνικά και γαλλικά; Πόσο εντυπωσιακό.” Her eyes light up as well, her own seeming to grow a few shades darker with a purple tint.

"Μι- μιλάω λίγα γαλλικά, δεν είμαι πολύ καλός σ’ αυτά." She manages to get out, stuttering once.

“Θα είμαστε χαρούμενοι να σου μάθουμε κάποια στιγμή.” He leans against the counter on his forearms, happily watching her as he does. Meanwhile she begins to toy with the white and gold bracelet.

“Ο Jacques σε έχει νικήσει ήδη” She informs him, a small, shy but excited smile on her face.

“Ααα, ντροπη.” He grins up at her from his lean. Looking at the cats on her shoulders, Marvin asks,

“And who are these lovely creatures?” He goes to put his hand up for one of them to sniff before remembering the service cat so instead he put his chin in his palm. He could see the phantom wings shake eagerly behind her as she lights up like a tree on Christmas eve.

“This is Izzabella,” She reaches a hand up and begins scratching under that black and white cat's chin who, in turn, immediately begins to purr and lean into the scratch and closes her gold lined green eyes.

“But I just call her Izzy, she’s part Norwegian Forest Cat and Ragdoll.” She tells with a happy smile. She stops and Izzy looks at her, obviously pouting from the sudden stop as she turns her attention to the smaller white one, scratching its side in which it immediately leans against her head and begins to purr.

“And this one-” She cuts herself off with a small laugh that makes the shop owner’s heart melt just a little bit.

“Ironically, is named Marvin as well.” Human Marvin perks up looking surprised at the white cat.

“He is also part Norwegian Forest Cat and Ragdoll with a little bit of Munchkin.” Said cat purrs louder as she reaches up and scratches under his chin, leaning forward looking ready to fall. Marvin goes to ask something but Izzy hopping from her shoulder down in front of him. Just as she landed Cat Marvin had indeed fallen forward trying to lean further into the scratches and wound up being caught upside down before moving to and set on the counter as well.

“Well isn’t he over excited.” He says with an amused smile on his face while the female cat looks over at him and pats his hand.

“You have no idea.” She goes and scratches behind his ears and he proceeds to flop against her stomach, making it rather difficult to scratch. Izzy pats Marvin’s hand again, staring him down.

“She wants you to pet her.” The blonde says through a giggle. He raises an eyebrow and looks at said cat who lets out a squeaky attempt at a meow.

“Oh? I was aware that they weren’t to be handled by anyone other than their owner when on duty.”

‘ _Not to mention they’re your familiars._ ’ he finishes silently, trying not to eye the rope made out of Bronze and Deep Blue standing for Companionship and Loyalty, like all familiar bonds are with both the cats and her own magic mixed in as well

“Usually so but you're obviously an exception.” He slightly tilts his head before letting her sniff his free hand and scratching behind her ears.

“She’s very soft.” He note’s out loud.

“Yeah, she makes a great pillow too.” The cat just purrs in response although shooting the woman a dirty look that says ‘Don’t out me’. It takes both Marvin and Liru all they have not to burst out laughing, unaware that either one could understand the look. After a few seconds of silence Liru’s phone lets out a few piano notes, indicating she got a text.

Quickly swiping it from her pocket and unlocking it before snorting.

“Naturally.” She quickly sends a reply and goes to put it away before freezing and looking at Marvin.

“Is something wrong?” He asks with a curious look.

“I should probably get your number huh?” She’s smiling sheepishly and he just lets out a soft chuckle standing up straight again pulling out his phone.

“Yes, and I suppose I should give you mine as well, huh.” They both quickly exchange numbers, Liru sending a quick hello, so she remembers it’s there before putting both of their phones away.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who texted you? You seem rather… well not annoyed but more like you were expecting and didn’t want to hear it, if that makes sense.” He prods, curiosity overriding anything else.

“Ah, yeah, that was Shawn. Or, Shawn from Jacques' phone so I’d read it.” She looks rather exasperated, looking back at Marvin, the human one, the cat one is currently pouting against her waiting for more scratches.

“Why would he need to do that?” He was curious on why on earth his little brother would need to use his other brother's phone to get his girlfriend to read his text.

“He always pesters me to get him black licorice whenever I’m out.” Ah. Sounds like him.

“That… definitely sounds like him.” Marvin stated, fighting back a laugh. Liru smiles a bit sheepishly before looking down at the cat’s and petting them both for a few seconds.

“I suppose I should explain the bracelet thing before I leave.” She muses out loud, picking at her palm. Marvin raises an eyebrow at the shyness showing itself again.

“You don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable. I understand that we just met.”

“No I do, being misgendered makes me uncomfortable even if it’s unintentional.” He could feel his excitement shoot up, his rings almost burning with the thought of her being like him.

“Ya see, I’m genderflux,” Marvin’s pupils blow wide in excitement, looking like a cat now more than ever. He has to refrain himself from launching over the counter, picking her up and spinning her around. 

“So my pronouns tend to change, usually it’s pretty erratic and hard for me to constantly tell people which one is which so I made these bracelets, pink and silver for female pronouns and the white and gold is for gender neutral pronouns. So they/them/theirs and obviously Mx. The pronouns I’m using are on the right wrist so right now female pronouns.” She looks up at him and her face turns a deep red at the excited grin on his face, unconsciously noting at how much he looks like a cat with his eyes.

He puts his hands out, showing off a small assortment of gold rings, two standing out from the most. One with beautiful peacock opals formed into a feather on his right middle finger and a silver cat with amethysts for an eye on his left middle finger.

“The peacock one stands for male pronouns,” Her head snaps up to him in shock that quickly changes into rising excitement. “And the silver and amethyst stands for gender neutral pronouns.” He smiles happily at her, seeing just how excited she is.

“The one on the right are the pronouns I’m currently using.” Her grin widens even more, looking like an excited Cheshire cat and she begins to flap her hands close to her chest excitedly, letting out a low happy squeal. 

“Oh you have no idea how badly I want to hug you right now!” She exclaims trying to rein in the flapping.

“Well,” He hops over the counter, making sure not to hit the cats, who were watching the whole interaction, and lands next to her spreading his arms out.

“The feeling is mutual.” She nearly tackles him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, something that he returns enthusiastically, glad his risk of being so forward paid off. Because from what his brothers told him, she takes a while to warm up to people, so he feels like he just won the lottery. After a few seconds they break apart, faces red with wide grins. Liru moves away a little for space just as her cats hop off the counter and begin meowing up at her.

She looks down at them, both of them meowing, reminding her that she has more places to go. 

“I suppose I should get going now, got more to explore before it gets dark out.” The shop owner hides his disappointment with an encouraging smile.

“I suppose that would be best. It’s not safe for people to be out at night, especially when they’re new.” The thought of her getting caught up in one of Anti’s attacks or getting assaulted by the low-lifes of the city makes his stomach feel heavy with worry but he tries not to show it. She looks up at him with an eyebrow raised, her magic seeming to grow a tad heavier.

“I can take care of myself, new or not.”

“I don’t doubt it, if you're anything like my brothers told me I doubt anyone would bother you after the first attempt.” Her face flushes red again, hearing that her boyfriends talked to their brothers in such a good way, her magic seeming to become lighter again.

“S-so I guess I’ll see you and meet the rest of your brothers this Sunday?” She squeaks out shyly, again.

‘I wonder what it will take for her to properly open up. I supposed on time will tell.’

“Absolutely Beauté.” He says with a teasing grin, wondering if she’ll understand him, and by the looks of the already tomato red face turning a darker shade of red before gaining a mischievous glint in her eye. Picking up her bag and standing up straight, she’s about two inches taller than him.

“Then I’ll see you then, Minou.” She grins giving him one last quick hug before making her way out of the shop leaving and blushing Marvin behind.

‘ _Holy shit. I think I might be in love._ ’ The magician thinks, watching after her.

Meanwhile, once she’s out of sight of the shop, Liru crouches down putting her face in her hands mumbling.

“Kitty?! Why the fuck did I call him Kitty?! On top of that I kept loosing my cool, what the fuck me. I should be better at this already, it’s been three years!” Marvin, the cat, and Izzy both meow and gently paw at the back of her hand.

“ _Don’t say that, it’s obvious he enjoyed it. If the look on his face was anything to go by that is._ ” Izzy attempts to reassure her.

“ _And! You didn’t lose your cool because you refrained from wrapping your wings around! Just like you refrained with Angus!_ ” Marvin states, as if proud of her, now that there was less of a risk of anyone catching wind of the telepathy.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right fluff.” She mumbles dragging her hands down her face before setting them on her knees, looking at them both.

“Although his face might’ve been one of confusion not… wait.” Both cats look at her curiously.

“How do you know that my wings were… oh shit.” A feeling of dread begins to pool in her stomach.

“Ohnononononononono, oh god please tell me he didn’t see, that no one saw.” She looks at them, her voice pleading and desperate, terrified at what he’d think of her if he saw or what would happen to him and his family if someone saw. Both immediately begin to purr, putting their front paws on her knees and rubbing their foreheads against her chin.

“ _No one saw, everything's alright._ ” Izzy ‘voice’ shaking with the purrs. Liru relaxes immediately, relieved now more than anything. The blonde pets them both taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

“ _And it was only for a few seconds. I think you’d have to see magic anyway to really get a look at it anyway._ ” The white cat's voice wobbles just as much as the other’s as he reassures her. The blond relaxes completely resting her forehead against theirs while they begin to stop purring. They get off her knees looking up at her.

“ _Now, I believe you have a few more places to explore and pick up some food for your mates._ ” Liru’s face turns red once again as she hisses out, embarrassed,

“Izzy! We haven’t done anything like that!” They both snicker as they begin to walk away, pulling on the leashes. Liru quickly gets up, walking again blushing furiously while glaring at her cats.

“ _Doesn’t matter, you love them don’t you?_ ”

“Well of course I do.”

“ _Then they're your mates._ ” Liru sighs in annoyance at her familiars who are snickering at their owner’s embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up. The suns gonna set in a couple of hours and I have to wear a dress tonight so let's just get as much energy out as possible.” She looks up at the clear sky with a slight smile though. The thought of spending some time with her boy’s always brings her a little bit of peace. She just hopes she can sit still long enough for them to paint and draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Greek translations courtesy of @antis-gauge
> 
> Master of Puppets = αφέντης των μαριονετών
> 
> My Soulmate = η αδερφή ψυχή μου = Ma âme sœur
> 
> "Ahh, You speak both Greek and French as well? How Fascinating." = Ααα, μιλάς και ελληνικά και γαλλικά; Πόσο εντυπωσιακό.
> 
> "I-I speak a little French, not very good at it." = Μι- μιλάω λίγα γαλλικά, δεν είμαι πολύ καλός σ’ αυτά.
> 
> "Well I’ll happily teach you sometime." = Θα είμαστε χαρούμενοι να σου μάθουμε κάποια στιγμή.
> 
> "Jacques has already beat you to it." = Ο Jacques σε έχει νικήσει ήδη
> 
> "Ah, a shame." = Ααα, ντροπη.
> 
> Beauty = Beauté
> 
> Kitty = Minou


End file.
